


It started in Milan.

by mordorisleft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Non-binary character, Other, Smut, This has it all oh man, bc why tf not amirite, the au in which herc owns a major fashion line and laf is a lingerie model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules Mulligan, billionaire, playboy, is one of the worlds top designers. His main claim to fame: his lingerie line. On a visit to Milan, after one of his shows, he spots them for the first time and immediately decides he has to have them. The most beautiful person he has ever seen; they must be a model. And that was how Mulligan met, and became completely besotted with Lafayette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started in Milan.

**Author's Note:**

> this au had to happen. there was no way i wasn't writing something for this.

New York city certainly had a beautiful skyline. It was one of the many things Hercules enjoyed about his penthouse apartment. He loved how the wall-sized windows allowed the space to feel so open and clean, dusting the apartment with sunlight during the day and illuminating the apartment at night with the city lights. Hercules loved to wake early in the morning, sit either on the balcony or on his kitchen stools depending on the weather, and watch the sunrise over the city with a hot cup of coffee. It was his favourite time of day.

Though Hercules had owned the apartment for a few years now, it had never really felt like home. Sure, it was beautiful and a great bachelor pad - his posh furniture and lavish antiques never failed to seduce anyone out of their clothes - but it still felt like just another apartment to Hercules. That was until he had met Lafayette.

They came barreling into his life only a short year ago, and he had been smitten since the moment he lay eyes on them. It was at one of the after parties that always followed one of Hercules’ runway shows where they had first met. It was in Milan, to be exact. Hercules would never forget the way his heart flipped in his chest - and they way his dick twitched in his dress pants - when he first spotted Lafayette across the room. 

He found he could not tear his eyes away and almost as if Lafayette could feel his eyes on their back, they looked up and their eyes locked. Hercules swears he felt a jolt run through his body and they smirked, raising a challenging brow before looking away. And that is the moment Hercules knew he had to meet them. 

At this point whoever he had been talking to touched him on the shoulder - apparently he had not been responding - and he apologized, explaining he had some important business to attend to before slipping away. Lafayette looked back at him over their shoulder again, smiling softly, eyes darting away again when they caught him still watching. He grinned and knocked the rest of his champagne back before striding across the room with purpose. 

When he approached, they did not look up and he smirked, leaning on the edge of the bar like they were. They continued to people gaze in silence for a moment before he spoke.

“I don’t remember seeing you up on stage,” Hercules said casually. “Or hiring you for that matter.”

He noticed them looked over out of the corner of his eye and he looked over at them, once again completely blindsided with how gorgeous they were. Damn and they were even more beautiful up close. A small smile was playing at the edge of their lips and there was a sparkle in their eye.

“Oh? And why would you have hired me?” they drawled, thick french accent wafting over Hercules’ ears and he had to contain his shiver.

“No one that gorgeous isn’t a model honey,” Hercules purred and they laughed, a breathtaking sound. Hercules was also delighted to see a light flush dusting their cheeks.

“Hmm, you are smart. I am, but what makes you think I would work for you Monsieur Mulligan?” they teased and Hercules’ felt a rush of adrenaline at the mention of his name.

“Pity; it would be a damn shame to never see you in my lingerie,” Hercules accented the statement by purposefully dragging his eyes up and down their frame. 

They scoffed, but threw him another playful smile before looking away.

“You are from France I take it?” Hercules continued, desperate for their attention again and he felt warm when their soft eyes landed on him again.

“Oui,” they responded, fingers playing with a button on their shirt.

“You are quite the ways from home…” Hercules trailed off and they laughed again, this time softer.

“Mmmm, but not as far as you are, monsieur.”

“Touche,” Hercules grinned back and they bit their lip. Hercules had to suck in a deep breath, still completely taken aback by their beauty.

“How long will you, ah, be… far from home?” They looked up at Hercules through their lashes, biting their lower lip again and he was sure time stopped. 

“The rest of the weekend.”

The grin that stretched across their face was almost as wicked as the glint in their eye. “Perfect.”

****  


It was dark when they stumbled down the hotel hall. After an hour flew by of them talking, Hercules suggested they go to a bar for more drinks, and with a smirk and raised brow, Lafayette curled their arm around his in agreement. Then, a few hours later and a couple of drinks later, Hercules found himself struggling to open his hotel room suite while Lafayette continued to giggle and grope him. 

Eventually he made it in, cheering in victory when the green light finally flashed, and dragged Lafayette into the room with him. Soon their giggles turned into moans and curses and slurred french phrases that Hercules wasn’t even sure if they made any sense. But he _was_ sure the neighbours heard them, with how Lafayette couldn’t seem to keep their mouth shut and Hercules found he really did not mind in the slightest, maybe even working a little bit harder to increase the rate and pitch of said noises. 

And one round morphed into a second round followed by another, until it eventually turned into the best weekend of Hercules life. All too soon it was sunday morning and Hercules woke, Lafayette tangled around him, with two hours before his flight left. When he glanced at the time he felt a sharp pain in his chest at the thought of leaving, and looked down at the amazing person softly breathing on his chest.

He let his hands slide softly up and down their bare back and brushed their cheek with his thumb, and soon they were blinking awake under his touch. They blinked up at him, doe-eyed and frazzled for a moment before grinning, swooping in to place a kiss on his lips. Hercules sighed against their mouth, his hand sliding around into their hair to hold them close for just a little while longer before they had to part.

It was an impromptu thing really; he hadn’t planned it, it had just sort of slipped out while he was packing. But by god did Hercules not regret it. 

“Come with me.”

Lafayette’s head whipped around at the request, their eyes wide. Hercules froze for a moment, wondering when he lost his sense of control before he realized he lost it the moment he met them. His eyes softened and he cleared his throat.

“Come to New York with me,” he elaborated and they continued to blink at him.

Silence stretched across the room. Hercules fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment, averting his gaze, and when Lafayette still hadn’t responded he sighed.

“I’m sorry that was completely rash of me _and_ presumptuous-”

“You know,” Lafayette cut him off, “I have never been to America before…”

They trailed off and Hercules’ eyes snapped back up to see a coy smile on their face. His heart thumped in his chest and he grinned, feeling like a fool but he honestly could not have cared in that moment when they grinned back.

Hercules stood in the doorway of his penthouse in downtown New York, a place he once felt odd and uncomfortable in, and sipped his coffee. A small smile was present on his lips and a warm feeling settled in his chest as he watched his lover continue to sleep, the crisp white sheets contrasting beautifully with their dark skin as it twisted around their limbs.

He continued to watch, giving himself a few more moments to take in their beauty before shuffling forward. He placed his coffee down on the side table before sitting on the edge of the bed. Unable to resist, he caressed their skin with his hands and they sighed in their sleep, shifting on the bed. His heart fluttered again and his hand came to stop on their shoulder.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss into Lafayette’s skin, nudging them. 

“Hun,” he cooed, and pressed another kiss into their skin.

They groaned and mumbled something french that was muffled by the sheets.

Hercules laughed and kissed them again. 

Lafayette rolled over, the sheets sliding away to reveal more of their beautiful body and Hercules let his eyes wander. He bit his lip, his hand trailing down over their toned stomach and they hummed. 

“Bon matin, amour,” their voice was lazy, still muddled with sleep. Hercules continued to stroke their skin, hand trailing lower to palm at their cock under the sheets.

They mewled under his touch and stretched. 

“Kiss me,” they purred and who was Hercules to deny such a request?

He leaned down and captured their lips in a slow sensual kiss that they easily turned filthy - as did most interactions, and not always in private, with Lafayette. Their hand came up to pull him closer and they moaned between their lips, arching up on the bed.

“Touchez moi,” they breathed.

Hercules was weak under their command and complied readily, his hand slipping beneath the covers to grasp their rock hard cock. They gasped and arched up into their touch as he began to languidly stroke them. A whimper fell from their lips when his thumb grazed the head.

“Amour,” they moaned between their lips and Hercules shuddered at their tone.

“Yes baby?” 

“Please,” they whined again and bit their lip, gazing up at him through pleading eyes. 

Hercules hummed, burying his face in their neck where he sucked at their sensitive skin teasingly. They moaned and he sped up his hand movements beneath the sheets. Their fingers tightened on his shoulder and their breath came in gasps as he continued to pump his hand. 

Soon enough they were crying out, coming into his hand, his name ghosting across their lips. He leaned back and claimed their mouth with his own again as they sunk back into the sheets. Their hands slid around his neck again, pulling him closer with a groan and Hercules braced himself on the mattress, trying not to crush them.

“Mmm, love,” Hercules hummed against their lips.

“Je t’aime,” they breathed as they parted and Hercules could not stop the grin from blossoming across his face even if he had wanted to try.

They stroked his ear gently and smiled up at him. Damn, Hercules was sure he was never going to get used to how beautiful they were, or what they did to his heart.

“I love you,” he reciprocated and leaned down to press their foreheads together for a moment, nuzzling their nose quickly.

After a beat Hercules sighed and pulled back, chuckling at Lafayette’s whine of protest. Their eyes fluttered open again and his heart fluttered at the look they gave him.

“You are insatiable,” he laughed.

“Can you blame me?” They pointedly looked up and down his frame, licking their lips sensually and Hercules had to remind himself to keep it in his pants.

“As much as I would love to ravish you all day hun, _some people_ have work today,” Hercules reminded them, running his hand through their hair. They tilted their head back slightly into the touch and he smiled softly.

“Boo,” they pouted.

Hercules shook his hand and pulled them up from the bed. They sauntered into the bathroom, throwing a wink over their shoulder to Hercules, who again had to remind himself _later._

The second the door closed, Hercules looked down at his hands - they were starting to shake. He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. _Relax, you can do this, it’s not a big deal. They don’t know, everything will work out fine._

Hercules glanced at his watch and cursed when he saw the time. He jumped up and was over to the bathroom door in a few strides. He knocked, before sticking his head in, knowing they would not be able to hear him through the door over the spray of the shower.

“Laf I gotta go, I’m gunna be late for my meeting - but I will see you later for supper okay?”

“Wha-”

“Sorry!” he called out again, and then he was gone.

Lafayette turned just as the door closed and frowned. They always grabbed coffee together, and even though Laf had a day off they were still hoping… Lafayette shook their head and tried not to think too much into it - Hercules was probably just swamped - but the pain had already seeped in. 

All day, Lafayette had been bored. Because of this boredom, they had decided to text Hercules as a way to… entertain themselves. He responded at first, and Lafayette found themself giggling and smiling down at their phone akin to the start of their relationship. They twirled their hair between their fingers though Herc could not see, bit their lip and blushed as though they had not been living with the man for the past year. Alas, they could not help it; the man had their heart.

Eventually, Hercules responses became sparse and short. Lafayette frowned at the sudden change in behaviour, especially after Lafayette had suggested a visit to the office. Hercules sharp refusal stung, and they tried not to visibly flinch (not saying that they had succeeded). He apologized immediately, explaining it was because he just very busy, and he would not have the time to give them the attention they deserved.

Then, they got another idea. Trying to ease the tension, they changed into one of Hercules favourite sets, admiring themself in the mirror, the black and purple lace popping against their skin, before laying themselves out on the bed.

After a few moments of shuffling around and changing between pouts, Lafayette finally snapped the photos they had imagined. They grinned as they sent the photos Hercules way, thrilled to see his response. 

Minutes ticked by, and still no response, and Lafayette rolled onto their stomach, watching their phone. They started gnawing on their lip, a nervous habit they had picked up when they first became a model as their phone remained stubbornly silent. 

Worry started to make its way into Lafayette’s stomach when their phone finally buzzed. They grinned, snatching it up and the expression almost immediately fell from their face when they read their lover’s response.

  
**mon chou :***  
_-I am at work Lafayette -- you know a professional place; please restrain yourself._

It was a particularly harsh statement, and Lafayette had to read it twice just to be clear. They swallowed thickly and put their phone down, curling into themself slightly. Hercules had been acting odd all week. It had been little clues that tipped Lafayette into his tension; forgetting where he put things, getting excessive ‘phone calls’, going out at strange hours.

Lafayette had tried to avoid thinking about it, tried to avoid putting too much thought into it, but now, they could not help it. Maybe… maybe he was regretting bringing Laf home with him? Maybe he had found someone else…

Their phone buzzed again, snapping them out of their train of though. They shook their head, trying to banish the thoughts from their mind, and ended up shaking a tear onto their bare knee. Refusing to break down, they quickly wiped the traitorous tears from their eyes and sucked in a deep breath. It was all a misunderstanding… It had to be.

Hercules sighed when he put his phone down on the table. Lafayette hadn’t responded to his last text and he felt terrible. How he had let his nerves become this bad, enough to _snap_ at his love, he was not sure. He looked down at his screen, reading his last message, “ _You look lovely. Wish I was there in person to take those photos._ ” Nothing would be a good enough apology for snapping. 

He sighed and John sat down beside him, resting a soothing hand on his back.

“It’s okay Herc, I’m sure they didn’t take it too personally,” he tried and Herc just looked up and glared.

John pulled his hand away, looking away sheepishly.

“Don’t be so nervous, seriously Mulligan - all will be forgiven and forgotten after tonight after a little winin’ and dinin’,” Alex said from where he was sprawled in one of Hercules’ chairs. 

“Easier said than done,” he groaned.

“Come on, it’s Laf, I don’t understand where these nerves came from,” Alex responded.

“ _Because_ it’s Laf. Of course I’m going to be nervous! I have no idea how they are going to reac- what why are you giving me that look,” Hercules looked between his two friends. Alex just sighed.

“I can’t believe we are having this conversation again. Look Herc, tonight, whether it goes off perfectly or not, will be okay. It will be perfect even, no matter what, because Laf loves you,” John’s tone made clear there was no room for argument and Herc smiled gratefully at his friend.

“Thanks guys; for helping me and dealing with me this week I mean. I know I’ve been absolute hell, and a wreck, but it really means a lot to me,” he breathed.

“Holy shit,” John smiled.

“Is that, Hercules Mulligan, showing... _emotion_?” Alex gasped before cackling as he dodged the pen flying in his direction. 

Nerves had set in and had no intention of leaving any time soon. But so had the adrenaline and Hercules had a nervous smile glued to his face the last few hours of his day. Hercules was just about to leave his offices when his phone went off. He was walking out of the building toward his car when he pressed the phone to his ear. 

“John can’t this wait I’m on my way to the res- What?” Hercules stopped in his tracks, dread filling his stomach. 

“What do you mean- how could this have- Fuck. I’m on my way,” Hercules hurried to the car, sliding into the back seat. 

“Change of plans, back to the loft please,” Hercules said before his driver could speak and then they were speeding off. Hercules tried to control his breathing as lights blurred by the window and his fingers shook as he tried to type.

**Laf**  
_-Hun what’s wrong?_  
_-Please talk to me…_  
_-I’m sorry what did I do?_  
_-Please don’t go._  


It felt like a lifetime until they finally rolled up to Hercules apartment. He quickly told the driver to take the rest of the night before he was bolting up to the penthouse as fast as he possibly could. His leg bounced the entire elevator ride up and when it pinged, signaling its arrival, he jumped. He raced to his apartment and struggled with the keys for a moment before storming in.

“Laf? Lafayette!” He called, looking around the apartment. They could not have left yet.

“Gil!” He continued to call as he dashed through the rooms.

He reached their open bedroom door and his chest constricted at the sight; the room a mess, there was clothing everywhere, and a suitcase mostly filled on the bed. He bit his lip when they suddenly appeared in the closet doorway.

“Oh thank god Gil-”

“You are not supposed to be here.”

Hercules shut up at their tone, taking a step back at how cold they sounded. 

“Laf it is _my_ apart-” they made a face and moved back to the suitcase, continuing to fill it. “Please, stop doing that - tell me what’s wrong hun.”

“Don’t,” they froze and Hercules sucked in a breath. 

It was quiet for a moment before Lafayette whirled around. 

“I am going back to France,” their voice was quiet and Hercules almost missed what they said. His heart dropped.

He didn’t respond for a moment, blinking at Lafayette while they stared at the ground.

“Why?” he finally croaked.

“I- I have been away too long, it is my home,” they sniffled and turned away. When they continued, emotion was thick in their voice, making it harder for them to be understood. “It was stupid of me to think this could ever be my home.”

“Please don’t say that Laf,” Hercules whispered and move forward. “Please don’t go, this is your home.”

This was not how the night was supposed to go.

“I must,” they responded.

“No you don’t you can stay here… with me,” he added the end almost like an afterthought.

They sighed before turning around again. “Why, can’t you just find some other pretty face to keep here instead?”

Hercules blinked in shock at Lafayette’s words and they opened their mouth to speak but Hercules cut them off again.

“Lafayette what are you talking about? You are gorgeous and sexy and beautiful yes but you are so much more than a pretty face. You are intelligent and witty and courageous and charming and you have stolen my heart. It is impossible to replace you, how could you even say that?”

Hercules paused a moment before cursing lowly.

“Please, this was not how the night was supposed to go. I should have never snapped at you like that earlier today, I’ve just been so nervous and I wanted everything to go so perfectly, because _you_ are perfect and deserve the world, especially not some schmuck like me and now I’ve ruined it but god Laf please let me make it up to you. There is no excuse I’m sorry - but god please let me spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you and show you how much I love you.”

Lafayette’s eyes widened at his words, a small gasp escaping their lips. “Hercules… are you… are you asking me.”

“Yeah I am Laf. That’s what tonight was supposed to be, and I’ve gone and ruined it,” Hercules looked away for a moment. 

He was startled when Lafayette’s voice cut through the silence. “Continue.”

Hercules looked over. “What?”

Their lip twitched, and another tear slid down their cheek. “You haven’t actually asked me anything yet.”

Hercules sucked in a deep breath and hands shaking, pulled the ring box out of his coat pocket. He took a few steps closer, before sliding down to his knee. Lafayette bit their lip, eyes following, a small smile breaking out across their face.

“Marie-Joseph Paul,” Lafayette laughed, their voice breaking in the middle and Hercules grinned up at them. “Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Lafayette.”

Hercules broke off with a sniffle, silently cursing his weak tear ducts, before he continued. “Will you marry me?”

The smile Lafayette shot him was gorgeous, and Hercules had to suck in a breath at the sight. They pulled him up to his feet, and yanked him in for a kiss, their wrists locking behind his neck. He pressed their lips together a couple of times before they broke apart laughing. Lafayette rested their foreheads together and breathed in deeply.

“Oui, mon amour, mille fois plus.”

“I heard a _oui_ so I’m going to assume you said yes.”

Lafayette let out a loud laugh, throwing their head back and Hercules watched them, besotted, before pulling them back in for another kiss. 

When they broke apart again, Lafayette breathed lowly, “claim me.”

Hercules pulled back and grabbed Lafayette’s left hand and they both watched, holding their breath, as he slipped the ring onto their finger. Lafayette wiggled their fingers, admiring the jewellery for a moment before biting their lip.

Hercules frowned. “What’s wrong? You don’t like it do you I kn-”

They looked up at him through their lashes. “Non, I love it. Just… that’s not exactly what I meant when I ask you to claim me.”

Hercules blinked at them for a moment before realization dawned on his face. They smirked before pulling him back in for another kiss, this one much more heated, and much more filthy. 

The shrill ring of a cell phone broke through the apartment and Hercules fumbled for his phone, lost somewhere in the sheets. Lafayette keened beneath him when his hips stilled and reached up to grab at his skin. 

“Sh- shh.. Hello?” Hercules’ voice was winded as he answered the phone.

Slowly, Lafayette tried as well as they could from their position to slowly fuck themself down on Hercules cock and he groaned into the phone.

“Herc? Are you okay?” It was John.

Lafayette gasped beneath him and he began to move his hips slightly with theirs again. 

“Yeah I’m- I’m fine John.”

“Okay, how’s Laf did you-”

John was cut off when Lafayette let out a loud moan, and a string of vulgar french. 

“Are you guys fucking? While I’m on the phone?” John exclaimed.

“Hey, you called after man,” Hercules groaned when Lafayette clenched down around him and Lafayette smirked. Saucy little minx.

“Oh god, I’m not doing this. Goodbye, I’m glad you two worked it out,” John quickly hung up the phone as Lafayette started to moan again.

Christ, he needed new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
>  
> 
>  **Bon matin, amour.** \-- _good morning love._
> 
>  
> 
>  **Touchez moi.** \-- _touch me_
> 
>  
> 
>  **Je t'aime** \-- _i love you_
> 
>  
> 
>  **Mon chou** \-- _my cabbage_
> 
>  
> 
>  **Oui, mon amour, mille fois plus** \-- _yes, my love, a thousand times over_


End file.
